Ike
Ike is a character from Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance And Radiant Dawn. He serves as a good user in Goanimate and has a love interest of Azura. His Monster Form Is Chimera. "This Is It, I Will Use My Monster Form!" Ike While Transforming Into A Monster Form. In Goanimate * Location:Crimea, Tellius Or Lakeside * Voice:Joey * Angry Voice: Steven * Furious Voice: Eric * Sad Voice: James * Element: Blue Flames (In Legendary Hero Form), Fire (In Monster Form) * Age: 17 (Path Of Radiance), 20 (Radiant Dawn and Currntly) * Chinese And Japanese Zodiac: Monkey * Allies:Azura, Lucina, Kana, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Lunick, and other monsters * Enemies:The Save-Ums, Garon, and The Trix * Likes: Azura, His Divine Sword Ragnell, tickling his daughter Kana,Non Baby Shows,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Series, Making Grounded Videos Out Of Bad Users, Anime Shows That He Likes,Game Of Thrones And His Blue Flames * Dislikes: Bad Manners, Scorpions, Evil Noodle, Invaders, R and NC-17 Movies, Grey's Anatomy, Anime Shows That Are Brutal And Violent,Animals That Are Venomous, The Save Ums!, Dora The Explorer, Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning (Because He Rage Quit This Game), Fortnite, Killing His Allies, troublemakers Saying The F Word, Getting Pulled On His Tail By Troublemakers And UTTP Members * Legendary Form: Radiant Hero (Vanguard Legend) * Final Smash: Great Aether * First Game Apperance: Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance * Monster Form: Chimera Pokemon He Has * Cobalion: Nickname-Clark * Moltres: Nickname-Lucia * Kingler: Nickname-Luca * Snorlax: Nickname-Rika * Dewgong: Nickname-Blue * Arbok: Nickname-Richter * Wailord: Nickname-Aqua * Bravias: Nickname-Lunar * Scizor: Nickname-Marth Jr. In Monster Form Super Attacks * Fire Breath * Claw Attack * Tempest * Fire Storm * Vortex Of Flames * Backflip Kick Desperation * Super Vortex Of Flames * Super Tempest Neo-Super * Sacred Hybrid Fire Breath Weakness Water-This Water Can Extinguish All Of The Fire Breath After He Use Fire Breath In Legendary Hero Form Super Moves * Eruption (Blue Flames) * Aether * Counter * Quick Draw Desperation * Super Aether * Super Eruption (Blue Flames) Neo Super * Great Aether * Sacred Eruption Trivia * His Pokemon Arbok Shares His Given Name With Richter Belmont From Castlevania Series. * His Pokemon Shares Her Given Name With Aqua (Japanese Version Of Azura) From Fire Emblem Fates (IF) * He Shares His Given Name With Ike Aim, And Ike Broflowski From South Park * Due To Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher): Raging Deluge, He Was Possessed By Lehran's Medalion. Because He Will Be Out Of Control And Azura Will Not Like It. * He Is The First Character To Obtain 2 Final Smashes In Super Smash Flash And MUGEN Move Lists * Neutral Attack - Eruption * Neutral Attack 2 - Tempest * Neutral Attack 3 - Furious Eruption * Side Neutral - Quick Draw * Side Neutral 2 - Close Combat * Side Neutral 3 - Unyielding Blade * Up Neutral - Aether * Up Neutral 2 - Aether Drive * Up Neutral 3 - Aether Wave * Down Neutral - Counter * Down Neutral 2 - Paralyzing Counter * Down Neutral 3 - Smash Counter * Final Smash - Chimera Rampage (With His Monster Form) And Great Aether (With His Legendary Hero Form) Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good guys Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good males Category:Fire Emblem Show Characters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:RainbowAndresmation290's Characters Category:Anthony Abate's Charcters Category:Heroes Category:Anthony Abate's Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Horror Haters Category:Fortnite Haters Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:South Park fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Robots haters Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Kablam fans Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Fabian Mendoza's enemies Category:Azura's Allies Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Porn haters Category:Bratz haters Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Meet the Robinsons Fans Category:MUGEN characters Category:The Flowerpuffs' enemies